Hinata Days
by Bakimo
Summary: Demon Fox Uzumaki Naruto is feared by all for his fighting skills. Unfortunately this ruins his chance with girls because of bad reputation. But hope comes in all forms, in this case it comes in the form of a girl on his right hand name Hinata. NaruHarem
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: You know the deal, I do not own Midori no Hibi/Midori Days or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. They all are owned by their creators "Masashi Kishimoto and Inoue Kazurou. Well I'm done.

_**xXx**_

Hinata Days

What is it that every student needs in order to get through the grind of school life? Is it sports, or maybe a good hobby? Well does things are okay, but for Uzumaki Naruto, there's something far more important. And that's…

"I….I'm sorry, Uzumaki-kun…but I already have someone I like…"

A girlfriend.

"I… well I better get g-going…" The girl stated as she retreated as fast as she could from the blonde haired boy. Uzumaki Naruto, a high school junior who has been single for 17 years and two months. Since the very day he was born, his dateless streak continues from there. Naruto sighed as he dusted off his school uniform. He looked up at the setting sun in the mixed colored sky.

'_Will I ever find happiness…instead of crying myself to sleep every night?_'

He scolds internally as he noticed the many young couples walking about. Snuggling close together, hugging each other intensely, and not to forget making-out.

"GET A FREAKING ROOM FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

The young couples quickly ran away from the angry teen who leered at their retreating forms. Uzumaki Naruto was feared by all for his incredible fighting prowess and his infamous **Demon's Right Hand. **But truly at heart, the young Uzumaki was soft and gentle-hearted which no one ever notices because of his violent reputation.

"Geez…everywhere I freaking look…" He mutters to himself as he growls at the thought of everyone else being in serious relationships. His anger was now dangerously rising and since he had no punching bag to take his anger out on, he unleashed his ferocious power onto a patch of flowers lying next to the sidewalk. Out of no where, a gang of guys approached him wairing the same school uniform as Naruto wore. They appeared to be badly beaten up and from their looks, willing to talk to Naruto yet too scare to disturb him. Naruto continued his rampage onto the patch of flowers.

Continuing to constantly yank them by their stems and toss them into oblivion.

"DAMMIT! TAKE THIS AND TAKE THAT!" he sneered.

The gang of injured guys shivered at the pure anger coming from Naruto.

"Uh-oh, Uzumaki-oyabun's on a warpath again…it'd be suicide tryin' to ask him now."

"But we gotta! Uzumaki-oyabun's the only one that can beat the Dekults!!"

"I know but…"

The gang of guys continued to question each other until the shortest member entered the conversation.

"Don't worry! I'm his favorite so I'll ask him!" The boy stated with a smirk. He held his hair in a pony tail and not to mention a pair of green goggles around his neck, wairing the same school uniform as the rest.

"But Konohamaru…" One of the members questioned only to be ignored as the boy walked up to Naruto.

"Hey oyabun! I was wondering if you could help us out…" Naruto turned. His eyes were filled with anger and not to mention the throat piercing amount of killing intent he gave off. As a matter of fact, the only thing that wasn't that scary about him was the whiskered marks that were adorned on his cheeks.

The group of guys all scratched their heads nervously as to not get onto Naruto's bad side while Konohamaru tried to plead with him.

_'Geez…girls won't come near me….but I can't even get rid of these guys._' Naruto huffed as he stood up onto his feet. His height was 6'2 which seemed to tower over the rest of the group which all the while struck even more fear into their hearts.

"Leave it to me, I'll take care of em' in no time…"

BAM BOOM SMASH DUSH! Naruto delivered one blow after another to the unsuspecting gang members. Cocking his fist back, he prepared to deliver his most powerful punch yet.

xXx

"…WITH MY DEMON'S RIGHT HAND!"

The bodies of the Dekult gang members sizzled on the cement ground in vital positions.

"Prt…" Naruto scuffed to himself as he turned to Konohamaru and his gang.

"This is supposed to be the strongest gang on the east side of Konoha?" Naruto was ready to walk away only to be stopped by Konohamaru.

"Th-thanks a lot! When you're with us, WE'RE INVINCIBLE!" Naruto smirked as he turned away coolly.

"If you were beaten by these guys, you still have a long way to go, but I got your revenge for you." Konohamaru stared back at him in awe and slight confusion. Naruto began to walk home.

"Next time you need me, make sure it's worth my time…its no fun beating on weaklings."

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH SIR!" The group shouted back at him, waving goodbye. Naruto sighed inwardly.

'_I did it again…_'

xXx

Naruto lied down on his confortable bed. He thought back at his daily life. He sighed once more.

'_I feel so empty…all this fighting is pointless…_' He thought back at his days at school and frowned.

'_Everyone at school's afraid of me, and today was at least my 20__th__ rejection._'

He thought of the girl who rejected him early today.

'_She was probably afraid of me too…all I really want is a girlfriend…then maybe my high school life can be a little more enjoyable!_' Naruto thought to himself dreamily. The idea of life with a girlfriend filled his head. All the amazing things they could do, hugging, kissing and not to mention…yeah that too. Naruto sighed for the fifth time today as he thought of Konohamaru and the gang.

'_But if they found out about it, they'll never let me hear the end of it…_'

'_At this rate, I'll finish high school without a girlfriend and the only lover I'll have is my right hand! THIS LIFE IS JUST SO CRUEL!_'

Naruto stared up towards his ceiling and shouted in anger as if trying to speak to Kami-sama himself.

"DAMMIT! WHAT SHOULD I DO?! I DON'T CARE WHO IT IS BUT PLEASE JUST GIVE ME A **GIRLFRIEND**!"  
_Really__**''**_Naruto stopped his musing. Did he just hear a voice? A voice of a girl?''

"W-what was that voice?" Naruto asked as he stared around the room impatiently. He heard the sound of yawning coming from below but, as soon as he took a look he saw something that will change everything he thought about anything. Right there on his very right hand was a girl. A girl with pale white eyes, long indigo hair that reached her lower back, and most noticeably. She wasn't wearing any closes.

Naruto's mouth hung like a cliffhanger as the girl rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Where am I?" she questioned. Naruto couldn't even speak. Until now.

"UWWWAAAAA! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! AND WHY IS THERE A CHICK ON MY ARM?!"

The girl/hand was quite startled by the sudden yelling, but a soothing mutter of awe escaped her lips when she noticed where the yelling was coming from.

"_NARUTO-KUN_ !" She shouted happily as she continuously groped the blonde boy's face, unaware of his muttering of discomfort.

"NARUTO-KUN! IT'S REALLY YOU NARUTO-KUN!"

"Shtop it! Shtop it!" Naruto tried to scream but reached no ears as she continued to fondle with his whiskered cheeks. Naruto growled angrily. This had to stop now. So he did the most intelligent thing to do.

"I SHAID SHTOP!" He exclaimed as he continued to pull his arm to keep her away from his face. It succeeds but, a sacrifice had to be made. And with one yank of his arm, his shirt sleeve was pulled down all the while exposing the young hand girl's well developed breast.

She looked down in shock at what Naruto had just done and noticed that her wonderful bosom was completely exposed. She quickly blocked herself from view with an embarrassed look on her face followed by Naruto's jaw dropping once more. As she held her held below shouting out in farther embarrassment at Naruto seeing her in that indecent way she notice something questionable. Where were here legs, and why did she connect to Naruto's shirt sleeve? She place two and two together and…

"…Huh…w-why am I on Naruto-kun's arm?"

Naruto scolded her.

"Well ya' know…I should be the asking the question! Why is there a pair of boobies-I mean, a girl on my right arm?! And how the hell do you know my name?"

The girl looked up trying to the hide the fact that her face was as red as a tomato. Her hands cringed the ends of his sleeves as she tried to explain herself.

"Well um…well that's because…" Naruto leered back at her in disbelief as he hoped for her to finish her sentence.

"That's because for a long time now…I've had a crush on you!!" Naruto was taken aback by this.

_'A crush?' _Naruto thought. He has been dateless for 17 years and 2 months and now, as strange as it seems, a girl appears on her right hand and makes a confession to him? An extremely cute girl for that matter. Her blush deepened as she seemed to be in deep thought.

"We go to different schools, but….I've always admired you from afar. All of my friends are afraid of you and say bad things about you, but I know that you're a nice person. You only fight with bad people and protect the weak…" Naruto tensed as he listened farther.

"I've loved you for 3 years and I've always wanted to be with you…" Naruto blushed pure red as he stared at her. He smiled brightly, brighter than he ever did.

_'It's a…confession…for the first time in my life…a girl likes me_!' He felt confident, amazed, and delight at hearing her wonderful words, but he only forgot one thing…

She was on his right hand.

_'No..I can't be happy…Given the circumstances, there's no way I can be happy…_' Naruto thought internally as he tried to hide his face away from the pure and innocent stare of the hand girl.

"Hey you." The young girl tensed at his words and quickly answered.

"Yes?"

"What's your name anyway?" Naruto asked. The girl brightened even which made Naruto fill slightly uncomfortable.

"My name's Hyuga Hinata! Naruto-kun!" Naruto smirked while putting on the must scariest face that he could muster.

"Anyway Hinata, I have no clue why you like me okay, so I'll tell you straight out that this relationship isn't going to work out like this, especially since you're my right arm! You do know that I'm known as the **Demon Fox** Uzumaki Naruto, right?" Naruto questioned her threateningly. But Naruto was surprised to find that she was on the verge of tears.

"Sniffle…but I didn't do it on purpose…" She stated in the cutest pout ever which made Naruto feel uncomfortable and guilty.

"When I woke up, I was suddenly on your arm…I don't know what happened…In fact, I'm so scared I could cry…" Now Naruto felt even guiltier. Hinata smiled as she continued.

"But…even though I don't know why it happened…"

She laughed joyfully as she stared back at Naruto.

"I'm happy to be with my beloved Naruto-kun and I even told you how I felt! Hehehehe!"

Naruto was kind of happy that at least a girl liked him besides Tsunade-obaachan. But then again Tsunade-obaachan didn't really like him that much at all. Naruto sighed as he found a loop hole in the whole problem with the girl, Hinata, being on his right arm.

"Even if you do like me, I'm still the Demon Fox Uzumaki Naruto who is feared by all in Konoha. What do you think ol' happen if anyone found out about you being on my right arm?" The thought made a shiver go down his spine as he pictured what a fight would be like with Hinata. A complete an other disaster.

"I'd look like a friggin' idiot…" He muttered. Hinata scratched her cheek and put on a confident façade.

"W-when that time comes I'll make you look as cool as possible!" Naruto grimaced at her words.

'_No, you're missing the point…_'

"Besides, I'm good at cooking and cleaning…so until things go back to normal, I could be useful to you!" Naruto hung his head low in defeat.

xXx

'_What the hell…you had better be kidding…there's no way I can live with my right and like this!_' Naruto sighed.

'_Even if I go to a doctor there's no way they'd have a cure for it…more over they'd probably want to research us. We'd be examined by all sorts of scientists. Then the whole world would find out about us and I'd be famous as 'boy with girl for right hand'. We'd do guest spots on all sorts of TV shows. We wouldn't be able to go anywhere without being recognized. But then there would be a bunch of dangerous ventriloquist who lost their jobs because of us…_' Naruto grimaced at the thought of the dangerous ventriloquists. Naruto was awoken out of his musing by the sound of stacking papers.

"There we go! Let's put all these magazines in one pile, and then we'll separate these newspapers for the trash…" Hinata continued to grab one newspaper after the next and stacked it into the semi taller pile.  
"Uh what hell are you doing?" Naruto questioned in irritation.

"Well I wasn't doing anything so I decided to clean up a little." Hinata replied as she continued to do her stacking thing. Naruto huffed.

"Hey! Don't just organize people's things without their say so!" Naruto yelled but was soon ignored as Hinata continued to stack. Naruto sighed as he looked at Hinata continue to stack the piles of papers. He blushed a little.

'Well could've been worse…' He stated inwardly but was soon pulled out of his musing by a curious Hinata.

"Hey, there are some more magazines under the bed." She stated as she reached farther under as if she completely unaware that she was attached to Naruto. Soon Naruto remembered what exactly was under his bed and Hinata seem like the type of girl to hate that kind of stuff.

"WHOA! NO STOP!"

xXx

Naruto sat there embarrassed as Hinata held a blank look on her face. They both stared at the large amount of nudy magazines he had hiding under his bed. Some he received from Jiraiya after he and Tsunade had left on their vacation to Suna last month and some he remembered getting a few days ago from Konohamaru. Either way he was still drowning in his embarrassment. Hinata's eye twitched as she decided to do the normal thing that most women would do.

"NOW TO BURN THIS GARBAGE!" She quickly tied it and readied it for being tossed in the fireplace. Naruto growled slightly.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST MAKE THAT DECISION ON YOUR OWN!" There little argument was stopped there as Naruto heard a knock at the door.

'_Who could that be?_' Naruto thought as he reached the glared at the front door from the hallway.

"Yo! Oyabun! It's me Konohamaru, I came to thank you for before!" Naruto panicked as he ran in circles in the hallway.

_'DAMMIT! IT'S KONOHAMARU! WHAT SHOULD I DO_?' Naruto slapped himself upside the head with is left hand since his right was uh…occupied.

'_Okay, calm down Naruto, just calm down and it'll work out…_' Naruto relaxed himself as he opened the front door just slightly, putting on his most scary and dangerously cool face.

"Hey…sorry I'm a little busy right now so…" Naruto was quickly interrupted by Konohamaru.

"Oh really, well that's too bad. I brought some people that really want to meet you…" Naruto was confused. He cautiously hid Hinata behind his back as he fully opened the door. There, in front of him were two hot babes. All in there skimpy uniform glory. Naruto smirked as Konohamaru filled him in on the details.

"They go to Kamonegi which is an all girl school but, their really big fans of yours." Naruto laughed outwardly while trying to keep up his cool demeanor but in reality he's just so excited.

"Guess it can't be helped, I'll go get some drinks, just wait here for a sec." Naruto stated as he slammed the door leaving Konohamaru alone with the two girls.

xXx

Naruto ran into his bathroom, pulled out his first aid kit and reached for the bandages. Quickly wrapping them around the unsuspecting girl who was now his right hand.

Naruto filled her in on the orders as quickly as he could.

"Sorry about this, but this must be done! Now listen up!" Hinata was confused.

"No matter what, you're not supposed to be seen or heard when I'm with other people! Understand?" Hinata muttered a 'yes' but was slightly upset about Naruto talking with other women and being wrapped up like this.

xXx

"Sorry about the wait Konoh…hey were did Konohamaru go?" Naruto questioned the two girls.

"Oh he said he was going to the Kwik-E mart…" One of the girls quickly stated. Naruto found it odd but shrugged it off. He could actually spend some time with these two hot girls tonight. Maybe his luck was turning to a different direction for him.

"Oh well come in…" Naruto said as he showed them inside. The blonde was completely unaware of the moans of pain coming from the bushes by his front door.

xXx

"Oh really, so your grandmother and grandfather are on vacation Uzumaki-san? That'll be nice. So you have this whole place yourself?"

"Sort of, Obaachan and Ero-jiji will be coming back sometime this month. But all and all, I have to cook for myself, it's terrible." Naruto stated while trying his best to spit game at the two girls.

"Well how about we cook for you next time" One blonde haired girl stated as she turned to her friend.

"Yeah, we may not look it, but we are good cooks."

Naruto was taken aback by this. The delightful feeling of two beautiful girls willing to cook for him made him feel delighted.

"Sure I'm looking forward to it." Naruto stated trying to look cool once more. The brunette haired girl stood to her feet.

" Um excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." Naruto smirked as he pointed towards the hallway.

"End of the hall, on the right." Naruto said, giving her the directions. She replied with a 'thank you' as she left the room. Now Naruto was alone with the cute blonde.

"Um Uzumaki-san…" Naruto turned to her to see that she blushing red.

"Do you like um, younger girls?" Naruto was shocked by her words.

"I heard that you didn't have a girlfriend right now, so I…was wondering if I had a chance." Naruto blushed slightly. What is with today?

"Heh, you're not the first to ask me that." Naruto stated sly while putting on his foxy grin. Naruto looked up to see the girl closer than before. Kneeling forward with her hand touching his bandaged one. Naruto jaw dropped for the third time today as he heard the words come from her very mouth.

"Uzumaki-san, can I kiss you?" Naruto was beyond confused at her words. She didn't even wait for his answer as she leaned forward to do as she had asked.

_'S-she's pretty bold…_' Naruto thought nervously as their faces became closer and closer.

"Please, close your eyes." She muttered as their faces were at least four inches away from each other. Naruto closed his eyes completely shut as he prepared himself. Hinata shoke in her bandaged cocoon. She could feel it in her body that Naruto was in trouble. Naruto in other words was completely clueless to fact that the brunette haired girl from before now stood behind him with a bandana tied around her mouth and wielding a dangerous wooden katana. She lifted it to the very ceiling and quickly brought it down with great force.

"Go to hell Uzumaki!" SMASH! Naruto opened his eyes in questioning. From what he could notice, his arm was lifted above his head and now he could see splinters of wood flying through the air. Naruto actually what was going on. Does girls were trying to kill and he knew that Hinata had protected him.

"WH-HAT?! HE NOTICED ME?!" The katana wielding girl questioned. She was even more shocked that he managed to break her wooden katana with seemingly no effort.

'_It can't be, she protected me…Hinata…_'

The brunette haired girl smirked as she pointed in his direction threateningly.

"Since we've been found out we might as well tell you! We're the Dekult's girls! Those were our boyfriends you sent to the hospital today!" She shouted but found themselves ignored by Naruto who was talking to his 'hand'.

"Snap out of it! You aren't dead, are you?! Hey!" Naruto tried to unwrap the bandages.

'_I should have known, there was no way I could suddenly be so popular with girls._' Naruto thought as he cursed himself mentally. The Dekult girls felt annoyed.

"HEY YOU! ARE YOU EVEN LISTINING?!" She shouted. Naruto constantly look for a way to easily take off the bandages until he got an idea. He ran towards the kitchen all the while pushing the two girls out of his way. This really angered the brunette.

"N-NOW YOU'VE DONE IT…" She stopped mid-sentence as she noticed Naruto take out a machete from the pantry.

"This should do it…" He stated. The two girls were frightened by the way that Naruto stated his words. So as usual they miss took as if Naruto were ready to gorge their eyes out. Naruto turned to them questioningly. He putt on his usual scary face.

"Nothing to see here now….GET OUT OF HERE!" the two girls took their escape.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" They shouted in fear as they ran out of the front door. Naruto turned back to his bandaged hand and quickly used the knife to pill off the bandages. He laid Hinata onto the counter top and took in all here features. She seemed to be in deep pain and extremely exhausted. Her constant panting made Naruto feel guilty for tying her up in the bandages in the first place.

He picked her up with his left hand.

"Hey, are you alright?!" Naruto exclaimed. She opened her eyes leering into his cerulean blue eyes with here pale pearl lavender.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Are you okay? Does girls didn't do anything, did they?!" Naruto asked anxiously.

"No I'm fine…" she stated with a small smile. Naruto sighed.

"That's good."

"I lost consciousness for a second….but I keep my promise didn't I?" She stated will an even bigger smile as blood began to flow from her forehead.

"I wasn't seen or heard."

Naruto felt ashamed of himself.

'_She got hurt keeping her promise…for me?_'

"Hey Hinata-chan…" Hinata looked up at him questioningly.

"From now on you can break your promise in a situation like that…just let me know what's going on, okay?" Hinata frowned.

"But if I do, I'd be found out?" Naruto smiled at her.

"It doesn't matter. We'll deal with it when it happens, it's not a secret worth getting a girl hurt. After all, you may be on my right hand but, you're still a girl." Hinata was shocked to here him say that. She smiled brightly.

"Naruto-kun"

"Huh…"

Before Naruto knew it, Hinata was now hugging his face and kissing him on the cheek. Konohamaru had finally woken up and quickly tried to warn Naruto.

"I LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN!"

xXx

"Oyabun! Those girls…." Konohamaru stood in place as he watched Naruto run around the kitchen with his 'hand' on his face.

"WAHH! STOP! CUT IT OUT! I SAID CUT IT OUT!" Naruto stopped in place and turned to find Konohamaru standing in the doorway completely confused.

"Uh Oyabun…what are you doing?"

So anyway, with Hinata here, Uzumaki Naruto's life has become a lot more weirder…

xXx

_**Japanese dictionary**_

**san**- used at the end of someone's name as to not sound rude.

**oyabun**- a respectable suffix meaning 'boss'

**kun**- and affectionate suffix used by a girl for a boy

**chan**- an affectionate suffix used by a boy for a girl

**katana**- a Japanese sword used mainly by shinobi and samurai

**obaachan**- a affectionate way to say granny.

**ero-jiji**- ero is a suffix for someone who is perverted and jiji is a suffix meaning gramps so put two an two together.


	2. Uzumaki Naruto, The Lonely Demon Fox

Disclaimer: You know the deal, I do not own Midori no Hibi/Midori Days or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. They all are owned by their creators "Masashi Kishimoto and Inoue Kazurou. Well I'm done.

xXx

_Uzumaki Naruto,_ _The Lonely Demon Fox_

xXx

Uzumaki Naruto was feared by all because of his great fighting instincts and ability to take down multiple groups in less than seconds with his infamous Demon's Right Hand. But recently, something unimaginable has happened to the boy that has changed his life completely. Just a few days ago, he was a normal delinquent who had longed for a girl to like him. Fortunately his wish had come true and out of no where, a girl by the name of Hyuuga Hinata had appeared before him and confessed her deepest most personal feelings to him. Naruto was finally happy that someone had loved him and admired him, but one thing had separated their chance to love each other. And that is that Hinata is now literally his right hand.

xXx

Naruto woken up from his slumber and shakily hit the button on his alarm clock. He looked up in a droopy daze and inwardly groaned at the day on his calendar.

'_October the Seventh, Monday. Aw, Man! Why did this day have to come?_!'

Today was the day that he had to go back to school. He hated going to school. School made him feel like a complete outcast. Everyone in his class would always ignore his existence or were too afraid of him to speak to him. It didn't really help that they all would keep their desks at least ten feet away from him. Naruto looked at his right had and noticed some thing there that wasn't there before.

A beautiful girl with long indigo hair and gorgeous pale lavender eyes stretching her only two limbs and greeting the morning sun. Oh, yeah now he remembered. Just a few days ago this girl named Hinata had appeared on his right arm. Naruto winced as he thought about the consequences of her being here.

First of all, He would be the laughing stock of school if anyone would happen to find out that this chick was attached to his right arm.

'_Why do I have to deal with this so early in the morning_?'

Naruto looked back at the girl to notice her wairing a rather doll sized shirt over her naked bosom. Naruto also noticed that it had words on it.

"Uh, Hinata what's that?"

"Oh you like it? Starting today I will be going to school with you and I can't just go around campus naked. So I just whipped this up last night!"

On the shirt were the words 'I Love Naruto-kun'. Naruto looked at her for an awkward moment.

xXx

Naruto walked onto the school campus with a very bandaged and uncomfortable Hinata hidden in his pocket. He felt kind of bad for doing this to her but on the other hand he didn't want to risk being the laughing stock of the school.

"How am I going to be able to right with a pencil if Hinata is on my right hand? Its goinna' suck using my left."

Naruto continued his musing until he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're goin' ya dumbass!" The young boy he bumped into shouted only to stop dead in his tracks like a deer in head lights when his eyes settled on Naruto. Naruto looked down at the boy with an annoyed expression and the shorter boy nearly pissed himself.

"DEMON FOX UZUMAKI?!!!" The boy shouted in fear as he fell on his ass. All of the other students turned to see what the situation was all about. They were all pretty shocked to see Naruto. Naruto smirked at the attention.

_'Well that's a relief. If everyone is so scared of me, they won't find out about my little secret_.' He thought to himself as he gave a quick glance to his right pocket.

"Look at his right hand…its all bandaged up!"

"No way, the Demon's right has been injured?"

"For Uzumaki to get hurt, his opponent must have been pretty tough."

"Who do you suppose he fought?"

Naruto began to walk through the crowd of students who seemed to be gossiping about his right hand being injured. He grimaced at all of their eyes being on him.

'_Dammit! They're all staring at me! The opposite of what I thought is happening_!'

He passed the crowd and gave a quick glance to his right hand to see Hinata poking out of his sleeve sighing as she looked up into the bright blue sky.

"It sure is a nice day out, huh Naruto-kun?!" Hinata exclaimed but was taken aback when pushed her head first back into his sleeve.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing? You can't just pop out like that!"

xXx

"Hey, did you hear? Uzumaki actually got hurt!" One girl student stated to her group of friends as they sat around each other's desks.

"How scary! He must have been fighting again!' Another girl stated as she gave a nervous giggle.

"Hmph, I'm not scared of a delinquent like him…" The group of girls all turned around to see a rather cute girl with short pink hair and green emerald eyes sitting behind them while reading a library book on Japanese geography. She gave them a know-it-all expression as she looked up from her book.

"If you're scared of them, then it only encourages them." She stated as she looked back down to her book.

The other girls looked at her in shock until one spoke up.

"T-That's true but-" She was cut off as a loud slam came from the classroom door. Everyone looked towards that direction to see a tall figure with shoulder length blonde hair and dull light blue eyes staring back at them. Naruto placed his left hand into his pockets as he walked inside. He could hear all the whispers that echoed about and could only sigh.

_'Aw shut the hell up! Gezz, I didn't do anything_!' He thought to himself. The sound of a loud obnoxious voice brought him out of his musing.

" Hey Naruto-oyabun! I heard the news! It looks like you created another legend!" Naruto blinked as he looked to see Konohamaru jumping into the classroom with glee.

"Konohamaru?" was his intelligent response as Konohamaru skipped right before him.

"I heard some Yakuza tried to take you out with a car, but you smashed it with one punch of your Demon's Right Hand!" Naruto shook his head at the boy's idiotic story.

"I don't think that, that's humanly possible Konohamaru…" The blonde replied with a sweatdrop. Konohamaru blinked.

"Then was it a motorcycle cop?" Konohamaru questioned once more. Naruto bonked him across the head.

"I'd be arrested moron!" Naruto foamed.

"Hmph…" Naruto and Konohamaru both turned to their side to a pink haired girl glaring at them from across the room.

"Please stop talking about such foolishness and go back to your class room. Class started a minute ago…" Konohamaru glared at the girl and flipped his middle towards her direction.

"What you say, Bitc-"

BONK!

Konohamaru fell lifelessly towards the floor of the classroom. Naruto raised his feet from Konohamaru's head with an annoyed sigh.

"Konohamaru, go back to your class…"

"Yes sir…." The boy quickly ran out of the class as Naruto shook his head in pity. He turned towards the pink haired girl, trying his best to hide Hinata out of view.

"Sorry Sakura, my subordinate has bad manners." He stated as he held his head low. Sakura Haruno didn't care to look at him and continued her reading. She was sure to insult him before she continued to do so.

"Then you're the same aren't you? He looks up to **you** after all…" Naruto held a confused expression. What was she talking about?

"Actually, I'm glad you hurt your right arm. I'm sure the victims of your violence would breath easier." Naruto had half the mind to show this girl who exactly he was.

"What are you talking about?!" He yelled. She looked up to him with a glare.

"What? Are you going to hit me?" She questioned with a victories look on her face. The classroom began to flood with tension. All the students seem to desperately wait for what would happen next. Naruto looked at her with frustration, but soon gave up. It was never a good idea to argue with women. His grandmother Tsunade was an exact example of that sentence. He turned the other way towards his desk and sat down.

"That was amazing Sakura! I was nervous just looking at you!" Yamanaka Ino stated as she brushed away her long blonde hair from her face. Sakura just hmphed and sat back in her desk. She gave Naruto one last glance before smirking.

_'Where's the so-called Demon Fox?_' She thought to herself as she stared at him from across the room.

'_If you think you'll get away with it in this class, you're sadly mistaken_!'

'**That Uzumaki got what he had coming to him when he had his right arm injured! Shannaro! There isn't a single person in this class that would take Uzumaki's side.' **Inner Sakura shouted in amusement.

Sakura smirked and nodded. Naruto sat there with his gaze directed out of the window. Hinata poked here head out of his sleeve and gazed at his blank expression.

_'Naruto-kun..._' She thought to herself as her pale lavender eyes stared into his.

xXx

DING DONG!

The bell had finally and the day had finally ended. Naruto sighed in relief as he walked out of the main building. Hinata was still currently hiding in his right pocket and no one had even found out his little secret.

_'Well at least I made through today without too much trouble, now I just have to get home_.' Naruto thought to himself as a mental note as he began to walk towards the main gate.

Naruto stopped in his tracks when he noticed a group of students crowding over the front gate. He decided to get a closer look but then froze in his tracks.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!"

"HURRY UP AND BRING OUT UZUMAKI!" Naruto stared at the group within the crowd of students. They were gang members! Naruto quickly panicked.

_'Aw crap! Those idiots are waiting for me at school?! There's no way I can fight here, I have to make a run for the back gate…_'

"Wait a minute! What do you people want?!" Naruto shakily turned around as he did recognize that annoying voice. It was Haruno Sakura's.

"Don't you know that your in our way if you stand there? Hurry up and move!" Naruto mentally slapped himself because his right hand was occupied. Was this girl a complete idiot.

"This is our school! If you don't go here you should leave!" Naruto continued to listen in on what she was saying. The gang members looked at Sakura blankly then at each other. Then they bursted out laughing.

"Hhahahahahahahahahha! She's a spunky one!"

"Yeah, we're really scared now!"

Sakura became pissed. Naruto quickly shuffled his way through the gathering crowd to get a better look of the scene. He sweat dropped as he saw Sakura yelling at the group for under estimating her.

"WH-WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" She shouted as the delinquents continued to laugh. Naruto inwardly smirked as he began to leave the crowd back towards the back gate.

'_Heh, This is great. That'll teach her to make a fool of me. I'll leave her to those idiots and head home!_'

"Hmmmm, she's interesting…How about we leave Uzumaki for later and have fun with her instead?" The other delinquents grinned as they grabbed her by the wrist.

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Another responded. Sakura was surprised by their words.

"WHAT?!" The leader delinquent turned to her and smirked.

"It's cool huh? You were just goinna' go home anyway, right? Come on, let's go guys…"

"No stop! Let go!" She yelled as she tried to take his hand off of her wrist.

"You've got to be joking! I absolutely hate men like you! You better stop or I'll call the police and-"

SLAP!

Sakura suddenly felt a stinging sensation across her cheek. The leader put his hand back to his side and a sickly grin crept onto his face.

"My hand gets a mind of it's own when I'm upset, so you should watch what you say…" The other gang member laughed at their leader's words.

"What a nasty guy! He just slapped the hell out of her! Hahaha!" Sakura just stood there with her hand rubbing her burning cheek. The leader grabbed her wrist once more and strengthen his grip.

"Now then, Its time to go to a nice quiet place, right?"

Sakura stood there. Her knees were shaking more then ever before. Her eyes held fear in them as she pleadingly looked towards her fellow students for help. They just stood there and watched the scene unfold. Their own fear staring back at her.

'Someone…anyone…help me…'

"We should just stay out of it…I mean you reap what you sow right?"

"But still shouldn't someone call a teacher or something?"

"Why bother? By the time they get here it'd be over."

Sakura listened to the whispers of here fellow students. In the end she was all alone….

Until………

The leader delinquent's grip on her wrist soon was gone. She turned forward to see the gang leader falling lifelessly to the ground. She closely looked and saw a streak of blonde hair in her side vision and turned to see…

"Uzu…Uzumaki!?" Naruto was different from the way he looked in class. His face held evil in it. Anger that seemed to mimic hell and filled itself into his light blue eyes. He glanced over towards Sakura who winced at his gaze. He turned back towards the group and said in a booming voice.

"You're in my way…..**MOVE!**"

The delinquent leader stood back onto his feet and a angry glare directed towards Naruto.

"Uzumaki! We've been waiting for you!" He raised his weak finger and pointed it towards the blonde.

"KILL THAT BASTARD!" He order his subordinates. Naruto anger excelled above the scale.

"What did you say…**TRASH**!" He shouted as he kicked the first subordinate in the gut and held the other in a vice headlock. The leader quickly used his bat to knock Naruto in the back of the head which just made him angrier.

"The right! Attack from the right!"

"He can't use his right hand! We can beat him!" Sakura and the whole school stood and watched as Naruto fought against the group of delinquents even though his right hand was injured. It really wasn't but they didn't know that. Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes and saw extreme anger. Was he by chance, fighting them to protect her?

xXx

The fight was over. The bodies of the three delinquents laid on the school campus grounds. It was a surprise that no teachers actually came to break up the fight at all. Naruto barely could stand after that fight. He didn't want to admit it but, it was freaking hard to not be able to use his right hand in a fight. But he still won so there wasn't any problem.

As soon as he thought that he could use his legs he stood onto his feet steadily.

"You weaklings! I better not see your faces around here again! Got it?!" They were out cold so they weren't able to hear him. He began to walk away but was stopped by someone.

"U-Uzumaki…I..um..I" Naruto turned and looked at her. His face was bruised and his nose was bleeding but it didn't seem to faze him. He hmphed and turned back around.

"Hmph…its not like I did it to save you are anything! So don't start flattering yourself little lady! And don't call me Uzumaki! My name is Naruto, remember that!"

The blonde smugly stated as he began to walk towards the front gate. The pink haired young girl stood there. Her face turning the same color as her hair as she watched Naruto's retreating form. The students who were still at the scene looked intently at the bodies of the unconscious delinquents. Was Demon Fox Uzumaki Naruto still this stong without the help of his right hand?

xXx

"Owowowow!" Naruto whined and Hinata applied first aid and alcohol onto his bruises.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I'll be done soon. Next time try not to get so bruised up like this if your going to fight. You make me worry." Naruto smiled but then thought back to today.

"Geez…If a teacher would have walked out there I'd be suspended again. I should have just left home." Hinata looked at the blonde hair boy and placed another band aid onto his cheek.

_'Even though you knew that, you're just not that type of person, and that's why I love you Naruto-kun_.'

Naruto looked down at Hinata and smiled. Hinata face began to brighten up.

"Ya know, this gives the phrase 'A helping hand' a whole new meaning! Hahahahaha!" Naruto laughed outwardly at his own joke whiles Hinata looked up at him with a twitch in her eye.

_'Even though I love you Naruto-kun, you really need to learn better jokes…_'

"Hhahahahahahah! Don't you get it Hinata?!"

TBC….


	3. The Popular Uchiha Sasuke

Disclaimer: You know the deal, I do not own Midori no Hibi/Midori Days or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. They all are owned by their creators "Masashi Kishimoto and Inoue Kazurou. Well I'm done.

_The Popular Uchiha Sasuke_

xXx

Naruto stood before a rather large mansion. His jaw basically fell as he looked upon it. He looked at Hinata who was currently on his right arm.

_'Is this girl some kind of princess_?' He thought. Hinata looked at the gate with a worried look and looked at to Naruto with a nervous smile.

"Uh, maybe we should go back Naruto-kun." Naruto looked at her confusedly.

"But, Hinata! We've already came this far we should at least let your father or mother know about this." Hinata just lowered her head and gave a long sigh. Naruto walked towards the gate as he thought to himself.

_'The key to finding out how this happened has got to be in this house!_'

xXx

Uzumaki Naruto was feared by all because of his great fighting instincts and ability to take down multiple groups in less than seconds with his infamous Demon's Right Hand. Because of this he has a fearsome reputation for being a delinquent. And because of that, He is extreme unpopular with girls which led to him always being rejected. But on the night that he was turned down for his 20th time, A girl that he never met before appeared and confess her undying love to him. The only problem was that she was on his right arm.

xXx

"Okay the sooner we find out how you got on my arm, the sooner everything goes back to normal!" Naruto stated as he charged towards the gate. Hinata hmphed sadly.

"Normal?" She whined as Naruto rang the door bell. And before they knew it, a voice transmitted from the intercom.

"Yes who is it?" The voice said. It was a man's voice which was rather raspy and deep.

"Oh, um I'm a friend of Hinata's!" Naruto yelped in surprise. The man on the intercom grunted.

"I'm sorry but at the moment, Hinata is…." Naruto just waited for the man to continue.

"Oh wait just a moment, I'll be right there!" Naruto was shocked at how suddenly the man's mood seemed to change. He seemed to be rather happy to see him. The gate before him had opened and there stood a man with pale white eyes and an ancient yukata on.

"Welcome you must be, Uzumaki-san, right?" Naruto nodded at the man's words and slowly waved his left hand in greeting.

"Uh h-hello, just call me Naruto. I kinda don't like formalities." Naruto stated nervously as he tried his best to hide Hinata from view.

_'So this must be Hinata's dad? Seems like a strict guy_.' Naruto thought as he followed the man through the entrance of the gate.

_'Wait a sec, how does he know my name? I'm pretty sure I didn't give my name before he greeted me_.' Naruto followed the man towards the front porch and the man opened the front door and stepped inside. He quickly gestured for Naruto to follow. Naruto stepped inside and took a look around.

It seemed huger than it looked inside than outside. Naruto was amazed out how wealthy Hinata's family was.

_'Woah, this seems almost unimaginable!_'

"Please this way, Naruto-san.." The man rushed as he began to walk up the large staircase. Naruto blankly followed the man all the while nervously clenching his fist.

_'Where the hell is he takin' me?_' He thought. He suddenly plastered his left hand onto his face.

_'What if he already knows about Hinata being on my arm and he's got some crazy doctor ready for surgery?!_'

"I'm really grateful that you came Naruto-san, I'm sure she'll be happy." The old Hyuuga man stated. Naruto gave him a confused expression.

"Huh?" Was his intelligent response.

"She'll be happy? Then Hinata-san is-" Naruto started off but was cut off by Hinata's father.

"Yes…" He stated simply as he stopped in front of a door and turned the knob. The door had flung open and he quickly turned to Naruto and smiled for the first time.

"She's home right now, I would appreciate it if you meet her." Naruto was beyond shocked. If Hinata was in that room then how the hell was she on his arm also? This was all too confusing.

"Please come in..." The Hyuuga man stated as he gestured for Naruto to step inside. Naruto did so and slowly closed the door behind him. There she was in her rather nice bed set, asleep. Both Naruto and Hinata were shocked at this.

xXx

"For four days now…she's been like this…" her father explained to Naruto who barely grasp the information before him.

"She's just been asleep here, the doctors have examined her but they say that they can not find the cause…they say that there is no cure." Naruto stared at the sad expression the man's face, he could tell that the man was deeply saddened.

"I want to show you something Naruto-san.." the Hyuuga man stated as he picked up a framed photograph off of Hinata's dresser. On the photo was a picture of Naruto in his school uniform. Naruto stared at it in shock and awe.

_'My picture?!_' He thought. He looked up to see that the Hyuuga man had a small smile on his face.

"I probably shoudn't be telling you this but, Hinata has had a crush on you since her middle school years." Naruto could only stand in shock at all the information.

"She'd always be in here looking this picture and sighing, of course I couldn't just ignore it. I was telling her just to confess…" Naruto listened on.

"But Hinata said that she got nervous just staring at you, that her mind would go blank, and that she couldn't even get close to you…but she wanted to tell you her feelings someday so that you two could walk together and talk together…laugh together and cry together…that was Hinata's dream…" The Hyuuga man continued.

_Flashback_  
_  
"Well um…well that's because…" Naruto leered back at her in disbelief as he hoped for her to finish her sentence._

"_That's because for a long time now…I've had a crush on you!!"_Naruto's eyes softened. '_Then this happened because…_'

Flashback end

"Hinata, the one you longed after for so long has finally come to see you…" her father said into the sleeping Hinata's ear. Naruto stood all the while feeling guilty. He wanted so bad to tell her father that Hinata was actually on his right arm but he knew that would only cause problems. Naruto sighed. The Hyuuga man turned to Naruto and bowed respectably.

"Forgive me Naruto-san, you have traveled all this way and I hadn't even offered you some hospitality. I will go to the kitchen to at least get you a treat of some sort." He stated as he headed towards the door.

"If you'd like, please talk with Hinata…" He stated as he closed the door shut. Now it was just him, Hinata, and her body. As soon as her father was gone, Hinata quickly poped out from his sleeve and grinned.

"Whew, that was close huh Naruto-kun…" She looked to see Naruto glaring down at her.

"What do you by 'that was close'! Your father's freakin' worried about you!" Hinata was shocked to find Naruto yelling at her.

"We may not know how this might of happened but the least you could do was let you father know your alright!" Hinata held her head low at Naruto's nagging.

"I don't want him..I don't want him to see me like this! Even I'm okay, he will still be upset with me." Naruto could see tears steady falling from Hinata's eyes and knew something was completely wrong. He sighed as he looked at Hinata's 'old' body.

"Well I guess we got no choice…we'll keep it a secret…" Hinata looked up to Naruto with the tears still falling and a smile slowly appearing on her face.

"Thank you Naruto-kun!"

"Now all we have to do is try to figure out a way to get you back in your body. Maybe if we touch your body." Hinata stared at him confusedly.

"Naruto-kun, you pervert…"

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that! I was just saying that it might work!" Naruto yelled while looking away blushing. Hinata also blushed as she looked down in embarrassment.

"Uh, um…N-naruto-kun…if this does work…w-ill you go out w-with me?" They both blushed deep red at this. Naruto did the best thing to do to try and hide his embarrassment. He pulled covers off of Hinata's body. And there he saw them. Nice bouncy breasts blocking his view. He was like a child watching a cartoons when looked at them. Hinata saw the way he looked at her naked body and quickly tried her best to block his view.

"Noooo! Don't look! Don't look!"

"This isn't the time for this Hinata!" But on the inside he really wanted to look at her breast again.

xXx

Naruto held his hands over his eyes as he looked in the other direction. Hinata blushed deeply and gave him occasional glances just to make sure he wasn't looking.

"Okay Hinata, my eyes are closed, I am not looking!"

"You sure Naruto-kun?" And just like on cue, Hinata's father bursted through the door. Beside him was a rather young paled eye girl and a boy around his age who also had pale eyes. The young girl stood there with her eyes like dinner plates, the older boy stood with a twitch in his eye and Hinata's father's face began to turn a shade of red. Not red as in embarrassment. Red as in anger. Veins began popping from his head, His eyes began to pulse and his skin turned that of a tomato. Naruto looked at the man in fear. Yep he seemed pretty angry.

"Hinata-neesan!" Was the voice of her little sister who tried not to look at her sister's body being 'deflowered.

The Hyuuga boy just stood there with a twitch in his eye as if he had nothing to say. But his uncle, Hinata's father seemed to be rather pissed. He became so angry that he basically fainted.

"Hiashi-sama!" The younger male screamed has he tried his best to catch his falling uncle. The younger Hyuuga male looked up to Naruto with a glare.

"Why you….to do such a thing to Hinata-sama…that's unforgivable!" The younger Hyuuga male shouted. Naruto tried his best to clear his name.

"You got it all wrong; this isn't what it looks like!" Naruto nervously quipped as he backed away slowly. The young Hyuuga girl grabbed the nearest object and ran towards Naruto like a crazed animal.

"YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO LEAVE HERE ALIVE FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HINATA-NEESAMA!"

Naruto ran as fast as he could. There was no turning back…

xXx

Naruto had woken up from the sound of his alarm clock. It was October the Eighth, Tuesday. He sighed as he threw his sheets to the side and got ready for school.

He dressed in his usual uniform clothing and warmed a steaming hot cup of ramen as for breakfast. He tried not to remember about what happened the night before. There was no chance that he would be able to visit Hinata's house in the future. Considering that her servants and her crazy little sister was out to kill him.

He grunted as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door. He looked at Hinata to see that she was still asleep. She was kinda cute when she slept, but Naruto didn't have the courage to tell her that. That would be down right embarrassing. He shoke his head as he walked down his usual street to school

_'Hopefully today will be a normal day_.'

xXx

Uchiha Sasuke was a rather interesting person. He was the heartthrob of the school and every girl was out to get him. He had the best grades out of all the juniors which made him even more popular with the teachers. Even if Sasuke could do all of these things, he felt that they weren't actually worth doing. Being the heartthrob of Konoha Gakuen didn't really catch his interest. And being a teacher's favorite wasn't his thing either. What Sasuke really wanted was a challenge.

Besides the fact that he had the best grades and all the girls loved him was that he was also great with karate and jiujutsu. He studied it with his brother when he was younger and ever since, martial arts had peeked his interests. But after a while, he had no chance to test his martial arts abilities. He had no one to prove himself against. Until yesterday…

Sasuke had seen the power of the Demon Fox Uzumaki Naruto. He had seen what Naruto could do to a group of hoodlums even with his so called Demon's Right Hand injured. And this delinquent Uzumaki Naruto was able to single handedly (literally) defeat them with only a few bruises to the face.

Sasuke walked into the classroom. As soon as he did all the girls began to do their daily musing about how good looking he was. He sat down his desk and smirked outwardly.

Uzumaki Naruto seemed to be an interesting person.

"Oh Sasuke-kun is so cool!"

"Yeah, did you see his teeth, they were so shiny…"

"Do you think he has a girlfriend…"

Their muttering about Sasuke soon stopped as Naruto walked into the classroom. Everyone became quiet as Naruto walked to his desk and sat down. He looked and saw something rather off.

_'Is it just me or are the desk further away than usual? Well I guess it can't be helped, I did beat up all those guys in front of everyone, it can't be helped…._'

The whispers became more notice able and kind of bothered him.

_'Aw, dammit! No more! No more! I promise, I'll never fight again!_' Just as he thought this, he noticed someone staring at him from across the room. He looked intently to see a raven haired boy with pitch black eyes leering at him. Naruto gave him a confused expression but he didn't saw something else. The raven haired boy's lips seemed to curl into a smug smirk. Naruto's eyebrows twitched.

'Okay….this is awkward…..what does this guy want? And why is he looking at me like that?' Naruto turned his gaze away from Sasuke and his eyes landed on Hinata who had just awoken. She stretched her arms to loosen her joints. Naruto freaked out and quickly tried to hide her from mortal view. He gazed around the class to see if anyone saw. Luckily, no one seemed to be looking his way.

He sighed as he gazed lazily to his right. He suddenly found Sakura staring at him intently with a faint blush on her face. Naruto was rather scared as he thought that she somehow saw that Hinata was on his arm. He tried his best to look casual only to give her a cheesy grin. Oblivious to Naruto, her blush deepened and she quickly turned away from him in embarrassment and anger. Naruto gave her a confused look but shrugged.

Class went by as fast as it started and suddenly it was time for lunch. Naruto happily marched to the cafeteria with a large grin on his face. The ramen in the cafeteria was rather decent. No one really wanted to wait in line for ramen so Naruto was basically the only person that would get some. This made Naruto kind of happy he had all of the ramen to himself. He walked towards the nearest table to sit by himself like he always did. Everyone else at least twenty feet away as they nervously ate their lunch at their own tables all the while giving Naruto a few glances.

Naruto sighed and secretly placed Hinata near the ramen bowl underneath his table so that she can have some. Hinata was rather content today which made Naruto feel happy. Naruto found it was kind of hard to use chopsticks with your left hand but his love for ramen made him determined. He slurped some noodles from the bowl carefully, trying not to spill. Suddenly Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi and their group of delinquents came by and took a seat. Naruto looked up uneasily and gave them a nervous smile and greeted them all.

"How's it going oyabun? You still creating legends for yourself?" Konoha asked as he took a bite out of his hamburger. Moegi slapped up side the head. Moegi scolded him before looking back at Naruto.

"Sorry about that…so is your arm still sprained oyabun?" Moegi asked trying to hide her blush as she locked eyes with the blonde. Naruto scratched his head and grinned.

"It's alright! It'll heal up pretty soon, and besides-'' He took a slurp at his ramen.

"I've never felt better!" He exclaimed as he placed the bowl down and moved to the next. Udon adjusted his glasses and smirked.

"I guess it's good to see you in high spirits again."

Naruto turned to boy and chuckled. They all followed him in slight laughter.  
Even though most of the cafeteria was stealing nervous glances his way, Uchiha Sasuke gave him a full on glare from across the room. The black haired boy slowly chewed his food as he leered at the blonde who obliviously at his three bowls of ramen alone with Konohamaru and his crew.

"Uzumaki Naruto…..the Demon Fox…." Sasuke muttered to himself as he slowly ate his lunch. Suigetsu ate his lunch with great haste. Karin gave Sasuke a worried look and Juugo just sat there while looking out of the window.

"What's the matter Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked. Sasuke stopped glaring at Naruto and aimed his glare towards the Scarlet haired girl. Sasuke scuffed at her.

"Nothing of your concern…." Sasuke stated as he stood from his seat and began to walk away only to bump into something. It was a blonde haired girl who collided with him only to fall down on her rump. Her lunch tray fell and hit the ground and the cafeteria soon became quiet. Sasuke looked down onto her with a leer. His eyes were filled with hate which frightened the girl.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun…" she muttered as try to stand.

"Watch where your going or you won't be eating in this cafeteria again…" Sasuke said as the girl nervously stood.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, it won't happen again…" She stated.

"That's right….it won't…" Sasuke stated as he rammed past the girl. This caused her to fall flat onto the ground again. Her friends quickly appeared before and tried to help her up. Sasuke began to walk out of the cafeteria only to be stopped by a wall of some sort. Sasuke looked forward to see a blonde haired boy with whiskered marks glaring at him menacingly.

"You know…that wasn't a nice thing to do…" Naruto said with a growl. The black haired Uchiha smirked.

"Demon Fox Uzumaki…just the person I wanted to see."

The entire cafeteria gathered around to see the event. Sakura and the rest of the girls began to help the blonde haired girl to her feet.

"Are you alright Ino?" Yamanaka Ino was rather confused about the situation. Sakura looked towards the exit of the cafeteria to find a group gathering around it. She grabbed Ino and quickly went to see what was going on. She saw a steak of blonde spiky hair in the middle of the crowd and paused.

"Uzumaki…."

xXx

Naruto threw a powerful punch towards the black haired Uchiha only for it to be dodged. Sasuke smirked as he threw a jab towards Naruto's right. The blonde quickly blocked it with his left arm. They paused for a second to size each other up.

"You better than I thought you'd be Uzumaki. I wonder how strong you'll be once your right hand is healed." Naruto glared.

" I saw you looking at me in class today. What do you want?"

"I want to find someone to test myself against and luckily for you, you are that person Demon Fox Uzumaki!" Sasuke tried to kick Naruto in the waist only for it to be dodged. Naruto stared back at the boy as he prepared himself for another attack.

"Who are you anyway?" The Uchiha smirked.

"I'm surprised you don't know me; I'm Uchiha Sasuke of the noble Uchiha clan. Our industries are the most powerful in Konoha. It should be an honor that I am battling you in a martial arts fight!"

"Not really…" Naruto replied only to annoy Sasuke.

xXx

Will Naruto be able to defeat Sasuke, will he clear his reputation as the Demon Fox of Konoha Gakuen, will Sakura stop the fight between the two, will Hinata ever get a bigger part of dialogue in this story? Find out next time on Hinata days.

TBC…I know I'm a bastard for this cliffhanger.


End file.
